My 21st!
by myownworld101
Summary: Ashley, Angie, and Jane go to London for Ashley's 21st birthday. She meets Robert Pattinson, will they be friends, or more than friends?


The twelve hour plane ride, could not have gone by any slower. I absolutely hate flying, but when my two best friends, Janeand Angie surprised me with tickets to London i couldn't have turned them down. I was turning 21, and wanted to do something extraordinary.

"Ashley, just breathe, in one hour, we will be in London!"-Jane

"We gonna party it up, meet some boys! were gonna have an amazing time!"-Angie

I just stared out the window, breathing, and trying not to throw up. Angie was right, were going to have a great time. We got off the plane, and headed to get our bags. It took at least two hours to get out of the airport, and all we really wanted to do was get to the hotel and crash. The plane ride tired us out. Of course us girls had a ton of luggage. I had to bring everything in my closet, you'll never know where your going to need to wear, or what the weather would be like. We had a car pick us up outside at gate 3. I had no idea what time it was and i was too lazy to take out my phone and check. It was dark out,and i guessed it was around 7 or 8. It took at least twenty minutes to get to the hotel, and another ten minutes to check it. We got a huge suite, three bedrooms with their own bathrooms and flat screen TV, a nice kitchen/dining room and a living room with 56' inch TV had to admit it, my friends knew how to spoil me, i owed them big time. But i knew this was a getaway trip for all of us, but i didn't really care, i was in LONDON!

We got into the suite, and the clock there said one in the morning. We were too tired to unpack or do anything. we each picked a room and went straight to sleep. I put on my sweatpants and tank top, and crawled into the king size bed, covered with a ton of pillows, and the softest most comfortable sheets and comforters. I don't even remember falling asleep, but when i woke up, it was raining and seemed early. i got up, checked my phone, and it was seven, way to early for me to be up. I couldn't sleep, so i went to the bathroom, took a long hot shower, and unpacked my things. I changed into shorts and a sweatshirt.

We were staying in London for three weeks. When i unpacked all my things, and got settled, i jumped into my bed, and turned on the TV. I flipped through the stations and nothing satisfied me. I kept Channel 34 news on and waited to hear the weather. Rainstorm for the morning, and sunshine and high70's for the afternoon and night. The sound of my stomach make me get up and go to the kitchen and eat some breakfast. Eventually the smell of bacon and eggs woke up Jane and Angie, it was around ten in the morning.

"Guys, I think we should go out and just walk around town, go shopping and eat out for lunch, how does that sound?"-Me

"Ya! I deff wanna buy something sexy for when we go clubbing tonight!"-Angie

"Omg, yes! And go out for some fancy lunch! Ooo I can't wait!"

"Well its already ten thirty, we better get going, I already showered so I'll clean up here."-me

"okay sounds good, come on Jane, we gotta go shower and get dressed"-Angie

"Okay, lets leave soon! I might need another nap, before tonight! haha"-Jane

I cleaned the kitchen and then went to my room and thought about what to wear. It was rainy most the the day so I though jeans, short sleeve shirt, light jacket, and flip flops would be good. We got out of the hotel at eleven thirty and went shopping. We landed at some store, whose name I could not pronounce. We each tried on about twenty dresses and couldn't find anything. Jane found some tight, about the knee length black dress, and it looked amazing on her. We went to the store across the street which looked like some sort of boutique. Angie and I both found perfect dresses.

"Ashley, that short, tight blue, dress makes you look to die for!"-Jane

"haha thanks. Angie, I really liked that red, strapless dress with diamonds, you should

totally were that tonight, all the guys will be drooling over you."-me

"ya, your right, hopefully i'll be lucky and bring some guy back to the hotel!"

It was around two-ish and we went to this amazing restaurant, Chez Bruce. Obviously when we were in there, Angie had to have spotted a table with hot guys! Of course we had to walk by so she can do her 'sexy walk'. I didn't really bother to look at the five guys, i just watched angie and laughed to myself.

"hey ladies, me and my guys would love for you to join us. how bout it?"-one guy

"we would love to!"-Angie

They pulled up another table to attach to theirs. Soon enough we were settled. The guy who asked us to join them was Josh, going around the table it was Walter, Josh, Robert, Gary and accrss from them was Colin, Angie, Me, Jane.

Walter Josh Robert Gary

Colin Angie Ashley Jane

We ordered some food, and we all kinda just talked.

"So how long are you guys in London for?"-josh

"three weeks. do all of you live here?"-Jane

"Yep, we were all born here, except Walter, he's from America."Gary

"really? that's pretty cool."-Angie

Walter and Colin started to debate over some sports team, Josh, Angie and Me started to talk about the difference between diet coke and regular coke. I didn't really contribute much, i mostly just listened. Gary and Jane talked about school and majors. Robert kinda just kept to himself. He never even said one word that whole time. I realized that he was actually pretty cute. He had messy hair, the unshaved rugged look. He was totally cute. He looked up and noticed me staring at him. I quickly turned away and i noticed him keep a chuckle to himself. i could feel my face starting to burn up. He had amazing blue-gray eyes.

We finished eating, and the guys offered to pay for our lunch, well Josh and Walter offered to.

"Do you ladies have any plans for the evening?"-colin

"We actually do, were going clubbing!"-Angie

"oh really? well, we happen to know exactly where the hottest clubs in town are. We would love to show you to a nice night out"-Josh

"that sounds nice. here's my number, call me." -Angie

After Angie left her number in front of Josh, the three of us got up and left. As we were about to walk through the door, i turned around to take one more look at Robert. I turned around and he was staring at me, i turned right around and blushed again.


End file.
